Happy Endings
by eridanisnotonfire
Summary: A romantic moment in the dreambubbles, a wriggling day party planned by a drunken girl for a dead person, horrible comedy, and oh yes- ERISOL, all in one ill-updated trainwreck of a fanfiction. But hey, it's written by yours truly, did you EXPECT it to be good? Rated T for voldemort. I mean Karkat.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Eridan Ampora hesitated for a moment before slowly creaking open the door to Sollux's respiteblock. He wasn't sure what, but something had compelled him to visit the land-dweller he had killed. Of course, he'd probably kick him out, but he still felt like trying. Yes, Eridan Ampora wanted to speak with his arch nemesis. He twisted the handle to reveal Sollux, sitting there and tapping away at his hivetop.

"Hey...Sol? Do you...do you think you could listen to me...for a bit?" he said quietly.

Sollux whipped around. "ED, what are you doiing here?"

"I needed someone to talk to."

"2o...you come over here...and a2k me?" he said, making a skeptical face.

"Yeah...I just thought...maybe you'd be the best person to talk to." he said as he twiddled his thumbs awkwardly.

"waiit...fii2hbreath where ii2 thii2 goiing?"

it's not about somethin like that! I just need to vvent...and no one else wwould talk to me."

That last part may have been...not the truest.

"Oh...ok. what2...what2 on your miind?" he replied.

Eridan was surprised. He was inviting him to tell him his problems?

Eridan sighed. "Do you think...i'm a bad person?"

He cocked his head to the side, but didn't reply.

"Sol?"

He blinked, coming out of his thoughts. "Oh...oh 2orry...ii wa2 ju2t thiinkiing."

"Yeah?"

"No...no not really. ii mean, you're annoyiing and all but..." he mumbled back, trailing off.

"Uh huh?"

"There2 a diifference between beiing a bad per2on and makiing bad choiice2. yeah, you've been an a22 half your liife...but...I don't thiink you try two bee one." He gave him an unnatural sympathetic smile.

The Prince of Hope's cheeks went slightly violet.

"2top that." Sollux snapped.

"Wwhat?"

"2top blu2hiing! iit giive2 me thii2 weiird, 2tupiid feeliing iin my 2tomach." he answered him.

But Eridan just blushed more.

He looked away, sucking in his cheeks and shaking his head. "Oh god. why diid ii thiink you would take that 2eriiou2ly?"

Eridan snapped back into real life."Wwait, wwhat? I AM takin it seriously...I just thought...it wwas really swweet..." he mumbled the last part.

"Anyway2," he started again, apparently not hearing Eridan. "Why do YOU thiink you're a bad per2on?"

The sea-dweller looked at him.

"Don't you already knoww the answwer to that question?"

There was silence, which after a while, Eridan finally broke.

"Hey Sol?"

"What?" he said tiredly.

"I'm really sorry."

"ii'm 2orry two ED. ii'm 2orry ii 2pent the tiime ii wa2 aliive makiing fun of you. ii bet...iif ii had ju2t got two know you better...maybe ii could have known a diifferent you under tho2e 2tupiid fake ass gla22e2 and the whole 'hiip2ter' act." the hacker said, staring at the floor.

"It's not an act!" he said defensively, raising his tone.

Sollux raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"...Define..."act"?" he said, squirming uncomfortably.

"2omethiing that2 fake that you do two cover up who you really are?" the yellow-blood suggested.

"Okay fine..." he said with a sigh of defeat "I just wwear this stuff because I look really stupid wwithout it"

He looked at him like he was crazy."wiith_out_ iit? really?"

Eridan stared at him, filled with shame.

The Coder scooted over to him, and removed his glasses to examine his eyes.

"Woah ed." He said, goggling at him in awe.

"Yeah, I knoww," He said, biting his lip. "I'm ugly."

"No...you're...your eye2 are...2hiit!...they're ju2t...really...

really pretty. :)"

Eridan smiled at the compliment, but with a hint of uncertainty.

"So..." he said after a while. "You finally said somethin nice to me?"

"Wow...ii gue22 ii never really notiiced ...purple really 2uiit2 you..."He said, his eyes moving up to look at Eridan's hair.

"Um, Sol?"

Sollux moved closer.

"Sol...wwhat...wwhat are you doin?"

Sollux ignored him and leaned in even closer.

"Seriously, wwhat...? -"

Suddenly, Sollux had pressed his lips against Eridans and put his hands on his shoulders.

The fishy prince looked bewildered at first, but then settled into the kiss.

Sollux pulled away, then blushed and stared at the floor, twiddling his thumbs.

Eridan looked at him in shock."Wwhat...?"

Sollux used his psionics to force him out of the room.

"Wwoah! wwait I-"

The door slammed once Eridan had been pushed a distance down the hall. Sollux locked it then collapsed into his chair with a huge smile across his face and sighed happily.

Sollux's face flushed honey mustard yellow and he sat back into his swivel chair, clutching his knees to his chest and smiling up at the ceiling. His stomach fluttered, doing big dips over and over again, the kind of thing that makes you feel sick.

_"His lips were so soft..."_ He thought, his smile widening even further.

The Prince of Hope stumbled as the Psionics weakened and allowed him to regain free movement of his own feet. As he dusted himself off, he smiled.

_"That. wwas. AMAZIN!"_ the sea-dweller thought, and walked off down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been about a month since the last time you saw Sollux in the dreambubbles and it is nearing your wriggling day.

You log on to your computer and click on the icon for Trollian. You and Rose have been talking a lot lately. Who can blame you? Sol had stopped answering your trolls and you needed serious therapy. Rose always seemed to understand anyways. No matter how many horrible things you described, she always seemed to only nod coolly and reply with simplicity, giving you great suggestions. Although her current state was slightly shaky (her being on human soporifics half the time) you still could talk it out about each others problems with little to no shame. You felt comfortable around her...it was almost like you had found a friend.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 1:34 PM

CA: hey Rose

CA: Rose

CA: are you there?

TT: of corse im ehre

TT: *here

CA: oh cod, not again

TT: waht?

CA: rose you got to stop drinkin that human soporific stuff

CA: its makin it hard for me to talk to you seriously wwithout you interruptin wwith some incoherent blabber that has nothin to do wwith anythin

TT: Eridan!

TT: I alomst frgot! Its your brithday soon!

CA: exactly.

CA: wwhat evven IS that?

TT: teh day you were bron!

TT: *born

TT: its VERy improtant!

CA: i'm sure Kan's told you that wwe don't celebrate that human trash. No one CARES about the day I wwas hatched.

CA: wwhy wwould they if they wwish i HADN'T hatched?

TT: oh coem ON Erdian!

TT: *eridan

TT: do i need to sing you a long song about loving who you are?

TT: becasue i will.

-Rose then sings a long song about loving who you are that was interrupted by her vomiting and collapsing to the ground several times. But...I won't feature it here because you don't need to see it, it's too much for your young ears to handle...thatandimtoolazytothinkofasongandwriteito ut.

CA: wwoww

CA: that wwas disturbin

TT: i hvae one about being polite too!

TT: so shut up

CA: OH DEAR COD PLEASE NO!

TT: im thrwoing you a brithday partyyyyy!

CA: no one wwill evven come wwhy bother?

TT: ill coem!

CA: wwoww sounds like a great party

CA: the greatest

TT: good. your mood imporved

(( I didn't do that typo on purpose... O-O))

CA: that wwas sarcasm.

CA: Kan told me about it.

CA: wwait- wweren't YOU the one wwho told HER about it?!

TT: oh yeahh.

TT: i frogot.

TT: *forgot

TT: anyways, id better get strated on taht. bye eridan!

CA: thanks for ALL the help!

TT: sarcasm?

CA: yep.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 2:26 PM

You sigh and return to your contacts list and scroll through until you find Sols troll tag, then click on it, even though you're almost certain he won't answer.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 2:28 PM

CA: Sol?

CA: …

CA: Hey Sol!

CA: Sol

CA: Sol

CA: Sol

CA: Sol

CA: Sol

CA: Sol

TA: ED what ii2 WRONG wiith you?

TA: gog. you've been doiing that for the pa2t few week2 and that beepiing noii2e ii2 gettiing really annoyiing!

CA: wwhat do you mean, "that beeping noise is gettin really annoyin"? it's only cause you wwon't answwer me you cod damn IDIOT!

TA: 2ome people are really bu2y tryiing to actually help everyone who'2 stiill aliive out!

TA: have you ju2t giiven up hope completely?

TA: thii2 ii2 why you never achiieved God Tiier! That, and oh YEAH, you DIIED!

CA: ok

CA: THAT

CA: wwas unnecessarily harsh Sol

TA: do ii 2OUND liike ii giive a flyiing fuck?!

TA: hone2tly, you're 2uch a whiiny ba2tard! wwe got THII2 far and you're ju2t 2iittiing around waiitiing for EVERYONE to diie becau2e 2OMEHOW you 2tiill thiink we have no chance of surviival what2oever. you ju2t GAVE UP! and the iironiic thiing ii2 that we miight have 2tood more of a chance iif you hadn't KIILLED everyone!

CA: wwait.

CA: did you say, "wwe"?

TA: ye2 ii probably 2aiid "we" a few time2. iit2 a normal word. iit appear2 2everal tiime2 in conver2ation2. e2pecially about a group of people.

TA: hence, "we"

CA: no, i mean literally "wwe"

CA: you used my quirk an evveryfin

TA: and iif ii diid, that would mean...?

CA: …

TA: wow, you really are a TOTAL creep. becau2e ju2t becau2e ii make a typo that totally mean2 ii want two fiill bucket2 wiith you or 2ome other 2tupiid 2hiit.

TA: ii hone2tly don't know WHAT goe2 on iin that creepy liittle thiinkpan of your2.

TA: empha2ii2 on liittle.

CA: wwoww, you're really charmin

CA: really, thats such a nice thing to say to someone

CA: mm hmm, not assumptuous at ALL

TA: 2top u2iing the dumba22 human 2arca2m ED, iit2 2tupiid.

CA: really? i find it quite effective wwhen some dumbass pissblood land-dwweller jerk comes up and starts pepperin you wwith insults that don't evven make any sense considerin the only insultin thing i'vve said to you myself wwas that you wwere bein an idiot, and that wwas for a GOOD REASON.

CA: it really makes me feel bad wwhen you remind me of things like that just because you're angry.

CA: you havve no idea howw often i think about that stuff

CA: no idea howw often i spend the night cryin and wwantin to KILL MYSELF.

CA: regretin EVVERY SINGLE GLUBBIN DECISION I EVVER MADE IN MY ENTIRE PATHETIC LIFE!

CA: and then you just take a stab at me like that.

CA: haha it's so funny

TA: ii don't thiink iit2 funny fii2hfuck

TA: ii thiink iit2 2tupiid that you come iin here and try two talk two me everyday and never giive up on 2omethiing 2o lame and pathetiic when you KNOW ii probably won't answer, yet when thiing2 get tough and you thiink we're probably goiing two diie and you're ju2t fuckiing jealous, you ju2t giive up.

TA: let2 weiigh the iimportance of those two thiing2.

TA: keepiing our race aliive

TA: and talkiing two me

TA: apparently, the liife of what, three people? ii2n't a2 iimportant two you a2 gettiing the attentiion of 2omeone who'2 not an2weriing becau2e he probably doe2n't want two talk to some a22wiipe liike you and ha2 much more iimportant thiing2 two be doiing!

TA: and then you make a whole tragiic romance out of a typo, that probably ii2 ju2t a re2ult of haviing two talk two 2ome bulgeliick wiith an annoyiing quiirk liike YOU!

CA: well, i don't have to talk with the quirk if it annoys you THAT much, see?

CA: and i didn't know you felt that way

CA: so i'm sorry for being..what is it you called me?

CA: oh yeah an...asswipe, bulgelick, fishfuck, creep, whiny bastard, and uh...MYSELF.

CA: just like everyone else.

CA: so yeah, i'm sorry, although i think i may have said that a few times before

CA: how many times DO i have to say it? does it not mean anythin after killin someone?

CA: does sorry not mean anythin whether i feel remorse for my actions or not?

Oh cod, why were you crying? You wiped the violet tears from your eyes with the back of your hand. This was stupid.

CA: look, i just wanted to talk to you about what happened last month

TA: there2 nothiing two talk about, ii ju2t got a liitle carriied away that2 all.

TA: ii know now never two expre22 my true and 2eriiou2 opiiniion about anythiing that iimportant and per2onal agaiin becau2e obviiou2ly neiither of u2 can handle iit.

TA: 2o 2orry, you're not gettiing your2elf a mate2priiit and you're 2tupiid for thiinkiing that anythiing that happened la2t month meant anythiing. ii gotta go, AA need2 me.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 3:17 PM

Sollux Captor let out a long sigh and pushed away from his computer, flying backwards on his swivel chair. That was close.

You are now Sollux Captor.

The thing about AA needing you wasn't true at all, so when another chat window opens up you are able to answer it. And quite frankly, you're glad to have a conversation that doesn't have anything to do with Eridan Ampora.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:19 PM

TT: hey

TT: did yuo no its erdians brithday in a few weeks?

sheesh.

TA: oh hey ro2e

TA: 2top driinkiing

TT: funny. Eridan was jsut tellgin me taht.

just when you thought you were avoiding the topic of Eridan, here we go.

TA: hm.

TA: well no, ii had no iidea iit wa2 eriidan2 wriiggliing day 2oon. thank2 for keepiing me updated on that exciitiing new2.

TA: go2h, iit2 2O exciitiing ii miight ju2t faiint from how fuckiing exciitiing thii2 ii2

TT: is this sarcasm agian?

TA: you bet.

TT: oh my gosh, you two are jsut perfcet for eachothre

TT: you think EXACLTY teh sanme!

TA: what

TA: no

really, all you wanted to do was NOT talk about Eridan for one conversation, just to get him off your mind. You feel your face flush.

The hivetop beeps. It seems you're getting another message. You open the window.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:22 PM

AA: s0llux.

AA: eridan is b0thering me.

AA: he keeps saying he has t0 talk to y0u and that y0u said y0u were with me.

AA: but...y0u're n0t.

TA: ugh.

TA: god damn it

TA: ii told hiim ii wa2

AA: but then what d0 I tell him?

AA: since y0u're n0t?

TA: tell hiim ii am

AA: but he wants to talk t0 y0u.

TA: ju2t...pretend two be me.

AA: O_o …?

TA: plea2e aa

TA: ii really DON'T want two talk two hiim

AA: 0kay

AA: but y0u can't hide fr0m him f0rever.

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:24 PM

=== Aradia: carry out this dreadful task.

You are now Aradia, and you are doing the dreadful task.

Time to put your acting skills to good use! That is to say, the acting skills that don't exist.

But you are such a good actor, you are able to pretend that they DO! :D

CA: so, wwill he talk to me?

AA: yes, uh, h0ld 0n.

AA: he d0esn't have his hivet0p with him, s0 i'll just give him mine and he can talk thr0ugh my trolltag.

AA: i just gave it t0 him.

CA: okay...?

AA: hey fii2h breath...um...

AA: ii don't want two talk two you...beecau2e ii hate you...ii thiink..

AA: and um...

AA: bee2 are awe2ome!

CA: -_- i knoww its you Ara

CA: don't evver take up actin as a career.

AA: aww

AA: i th0ught i was pretty g00d.

CA: Sol doesn't say "bees are awesome" at random times.

CA: you know that...right?

AA: 0_0

AA: c0uld we...disc0ntinue this c0nversati0n...

AA: it is making me...

AA: sweat.

AA: :D

CA: alright, I admit, that wwas a dead on eq.

CA: bye.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 3:27 PM

You are now Sollux again, though this Sollux is from a few minutes before Aradia and Eridan ended their conversation.

You switch back to your conversation with Rose. Hopefully, Aradia can keep Eridan busy for a while before he figures it out and tries to talk to you again. Why does he want to talk to you so badly?

TA: 2orry, aa trolled me.

TT: tahts okay

TT: anyways, waht i was gonig

TT: *going

TT: to ask you was if you wanted to come to the brithday praty im thorwing eridan.

TA: 2eriiou2ly? ED ii2 lettiing you throw hiim a wriiggliing day party?

TT: well...he didn't STOP me.

TT: so...yaeh

TA: 2o, are you iinviitiing everyone he kiilled? ii2 that the theme?

TT: no...there isn't raelly a tehme

TT: *theme

TT: but im srue he wld want you there

TA: WHY?!

TT: beacuase he liiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkeeeeeeesssss you!

TA: that2 the 2tupiide2t thiing ii've ever heard.

why are you blushing? STOP BLUSHING!

TT: well tahts waht he tlod me...

TA: …

TT: um...

TT: okay, the night afetr you stoped tlaking to him, he was real dperessed...so i gave him something to cheer him up.

TA: you gave hiim 2oporiifiic2?

TT: shhhhhhhh!

TT: im tleling a stroy

TT: anyways, then he jsut cmae out wif evreything

TT: EVREYTHING.

"that. was. private!"

You feel your eyes begin to spark with red and blue light.

TT: why do yuo thnik he wnats to tlak to you so badddllyy?

TT: he LOOOOVOVOVVVVVEEEEESSSssssss youy!

TT: *you

just great. you're blushing like mad.

"calm down. try not two take it two seriously. she's on soporifics Captor."

TT: why don't you go? it wont be taht bad i prmoize.

TT: *promise

TA: you know what?

TA: fine.

TA: iit'll giive me a chance two RIIP HIIM TO 2HRED2!

TT: tahts the sprit!

TT: srot of.

TT: wlel, i'll leave you alone. i still haev to invite erveyone.

TT: bye!

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:38 PM


	3. Chapter 3

You cannot BELIEVE that Eridan would just spill out everything! You didn't care if he WAS under the influence!

But mostly what you cannot believe is that he said he loved you.

And what you cannot believe even more is that he wants to talk to you about it.

Being dead is hard. It's hard and nobody understands.

Except maybe...one person.

You walk up to the window and swing yourself onto the windowsill, dangling your legs out and looking at the ground below you.

You return to being Eridan.

=== Eridan: troll Sollux

You have to talk to Sollux. It's clear he lied to you, so he obviously had some reason that he didn't want to talk, but you're going to try to talk to him anyways. And either way, that was a command mister! You have to talk to him. Do you hear me? YOU HAVE TO. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE. Give me SADSTUCK or give me DEATH.

Actually, I take that back. I don't really feel like dying right now...

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 3:47 PM

CA: hey Sol.

CA: can wwe talk?

CA: I mean...we.

CA: since my quirk bothers you so much.

CA: ….

CA: I have somethin I need to tell you...

The land-dweller does not answer. You don't know why he isn't answering, but obviously, I just told you what exactly he was doing at the moment, even though Eridan has absolutely no idea whats going on. However, I would imagine that due to the shrieks of trolls being chased by drones down below under false suspicion that they are some kind of mutant, that the tiny bleeping sound of Sollux Captors hivetop would be difficult to hear.

That was confusing. Basically, he's not answering because HE CAN'T HEAR YOU, but Eridan DOESN'T KNOW THAT.

CA: you know what, nevermind!

CA: this whole thing was stupid, if you don't want to talk about this, i won't bother you anymore!

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 4:00 PM

You waited and waited and waited and he didn't answer!

Whatever! You DIDN'T CARE! Let him be that way! Jerk...

=== Be Sollux again

what's this? you don't want to listen to Eridan's woeful overly dramatic thoughts anymore? You want sadstuck you say? WHA?!

I like how you think...

You are now Sollux...again.

A tiny bleeping noise reaches you from inside. The screams of terror have ceased momentarily, which is literally the only reason you are able to hear this bleeping noise.

You groan, you had better get inside anyways. You don't want the drones to see you.

You jump down from the windowsill into your respiteblock and walk over to examine your hivetop.

There are just a crapload of messages from ED on the screen, but you are saddened to find that he left without telling you what he wanted to tell you.

Could Rose be right?

"Maybe he is trying to confess some kind of feeling... Ok. He DEFINITELY is."

You add a message below after the disconnection message, hoping that he'll hear the addition to the chat and see that you're there.

TA: ED

TA: ii wa2 2iitiing on the wiindow...what do you need?

TA: …...?

caligulasAquarium [CA] logged out of Trollian at 4:07 PM

TA: geez.

Great. Now HE doesn't want to talk to YOU.

**-oh how tragic and well-written! Gosh, it's soooo sad! I'm almost wallowing in sadness on the carpet here!-**

Rose: sotp uysing the sracasm.

**-Rose, stop drinking.-**

Rose: -_-

Rose: i'm gteting tird of you peeple.

-back to the story-

=== Be Rose.

You are now Rose.

What will you do?

=== Rose: do a funny dance in a potato costume

**-she's not THAT drunk-**

=== fine. Rose: plan an awesome party for Eridan.

=== I mean Erdian.

You are filled with an overwhelming urge to continue your party planning shenanigans. All guests must be achieved. LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!

**-Oh. Wait. That's the creepy GamzeexAradia corpse party command...we'll just...save that for another time...heheh...this is awkward.-**

You are filled with a slightly less overwhelming urge to continue your party planning efforts. To you, it is necessary that all guests be achieved, but keeping them alive is definitely also a priority. But...of course...if it came down to it, Kanaya's chainsaw is still lying around here somewhere...heheh.

=== Rose: find other possible victims...I mean guests.

You scroll through your chumroll. Kanaya, Dave, Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi, and the Mayor could be asked outside of the dreambubbles, and you already asked Sollux. That leaves just the other 6 Trolls. Although contacting them won't be easy...perhaps an alternate timeline could pretend to be them...?

=== ROSE! Rid your head of these ridiculous drunken thoughts. You must only invite main timelines! OR I WILL HIT YOU WITH THIS CORN DOG!

tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling adiosToreador at 4:10 PM

TT: hey Tarvos.

AT: oH,,,uH,,hEY ROSE.

AT: wHAT IS IT?

TT: ummmmm

TT: well...i'm awrare taht youre kind off busy avdenturing and all right now...

TT: but i was wondering if you wld cmoe visit are drem bubbly for Edrians brithday?

TT: and could you ivnite virska too?

AT: uM,,,hOLD ON..

AT: oKAY,,,sHE SAID YES.

AT: wELL,,, bYE THEN.

AT: iF THAT'S,,,uH,,,aLL YOU NEEDED.

adiosToreador ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 4:12 PM

Yesssssss! Two down, four to go.

=== I'm bored. Be Eridan AND Sollux.

**-Holy Shit ONE AT A TIME!-**

=== ugh. Be Eridan and THEN be Sollux

**-that's right motherfucker-**

You lay sprawled across the carpet.

**-do I SERIOUSLY keep typing 'crapet'?-**

Violet tears softly stream off your cheek, the color dispersing into the water of the ocean rather than absorbing into the carpeting below you.

An annoying bleeping sound pierces your ears from above you on the desk. (Wow, that really is annoying.)

You assume it's Sollux, but it'll probably just be him screaming at you again.

Being Dead is hard. It's hard and nobody understands.

Except maybe...one person.

You take a sip of the Redpop Faygo beside you upside down. Gamzee is right, the beverage does make you feel better. But a drink like this couldn't fix your pain completely.

You are now Sollux.

You lie down in the mind honey.

Oh gog it's all sticky on your back.

Seriously.

That was a stupid idea.

Did he really want to tell you he loved you?

You feel your eyelids sagging, and soon you are fast asleep.

=== Sollux: wake up

It's been nearly an hour since you fell asleep. You stand up and yawn.

There's something sticky and yellow on your face.

Oh no.

YOU DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EAT THE MIND HONEY.


	4. Chapter 4

==ew. you DON'T want to watch this guy spaz out. Be Eridan while he calms down.

You have returned to being Eridan.

You pick yourself up from your pity puddle on the floor and walk over to your computer to troll someone. You'd even talk to GAM to get your mind off the land-dwelling yellow-blood.

Oh look. There's Gam. Trolling you right now.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 5:24

TC: HeY bRo :O)

CA: wwhat do you wwant

TC: yOu JuSt SeEmEd LiKe YoU nEeDeD a MoThErFuCkInG fRiEnD, bRo.

CA: leavve me alone Gam.

TC: aLrIgHt BrO.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 5:25

Well that was short lived.

== this is boring. Be Sollux.

holy smokes, can't you stay with one character for just A MINUTE? Yeah, you're right that was boring.

Alright, we'll be Sollux.

You are Sollux, and you can't control shit. Red and Blue beams shoot from your eyes and into the wall, creating a huge explosion. You only have one thought. To get help.

Somehow, Eridan is the first person who comes to mind. You creep over to your hivetop, directing your eyes in every other direction. You can't have your computer exploding on you. You finally get your fingers onto the keyboard.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 5:30

TA: HELP!

You are suddenly Eridan, and a new window pops up on Trollian. It's Sollux. What could he POSSIBLY want?

CA: wwhat the glub do you wwant

twinArmageddons [TA]'s computer exploded.

You are Sollux. You couldn't control it. Your psionics just let loose while you were using your hivetop. Thankfully, you sent a message to Eridan before it did. You feel more blasts coming on.

Uh oh.

CA: sol

CA: sol are you okay?!

You are Eridan. Sollux would never accidentally blow up his own computer. Something is dreadfully wrong, and you hope it's not what you think it is.

You open the door to your hive and race up into the dreambubble city to find Sollux.


	5. Chapter 5

**(( You can begin hating me with a passion now. Look, I know I ****_said _****I'd update, but i'm an asshole. Therefore, until further notice, this Fanfiction is dead. Gone. No updates. I started thinking that I needed to either write a plot that I can actually take somewhere interesting or delete my story, so I compromised with myself and I'm keeping it up, but it will be closed. There is a popular demand for this, but i'm working on new stories now. I'm also very preoccupied with the Truth or Dare, which takes up a LOT of my time. So yeah, I've promised I was going to update, but now I'm not. I know, i'm dreadful.**

**However, recently I've been crafting a new EriSol fanfiction which will probably be a lot more interesting, and Shazer and I are working on a top secret project *cough*humanstuckschoolstuck*coughcough* Thank you for reading my fanfiction, but I just cannot continue to write it and feel proud of my work at this point in time. I love you guys! :D))**


End file.
